vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance Stacking
, send prayers to his exploding head.]] __TOC__ Introduction With the introduction of the Xeno Division, various resistance technologies such as the dual resistors and XXAL Heavy Talonite Armor have been released. Almost every T6 ship has multiple sources of resistance applied to it. Sometimes, it is difficult to determine exactly how much resistance the ship has in total, causing frustration among rebels. This section aims to explain how different resistances are stacked together, which is essentially the way to calculate overall resistance. It will also illuminate the path to maximize resistance. Be warned though, the math here is slightly more complicated, and it is recommended for you to have a good understanding of the game in general before you read this section. Local Resistance Stacking This resistance stacking method applies to all equipment that provides bonus health. For simplicity's sake, we treat all such equipment as "armor", even if they may not fit in armor slots. First, we have to work out the "effective health" against each damage type for each piece of armor. The effective health is given by the formula Effective Health = Health / (1 - Resistance) For example, Shockwave Armor III has 1,020 health and 15% Explosive resistance. Therefore, its effective health against Explosive damage is 1,020 * (1 - 15%) = 1,200. After working out the "effective health" for each armor piece, we find the total "effective health" for each damage type. We also add the ship or module's base health (NOTE: ignore the innate resistance!) to the total. Building on to the previous example, if 1x Shockwave Armor III is put on a Revelation Cruiser (1,120 health), we get Finally, we calculate the overall armor resistance with respect to each damage type as follows: Overall Armor Resistance = 1 - Total Health / Total Effective Health In our example (with total health 2,140), the overall armor resistance against Explosive is 1 - 2,140/2,320 = 7.76%. For other damage types, the overall armor resistance is 1 - 2,140/2,140 = 0%. Global Resistance Stacking This resistance stacking method is applicable to resistors, innate hull resistance, as well as the overall armor resistance mentioned above. This type of stacking is quite easy to calculate. For each damage type, it is simply Overall Resistance = 1 - (1 - Resistance Effect 1) * (1 - Resistance Effect 2) * ... For example, if a Punisher Cruiser (40% Alien resistance) has 2x Skirmish Resistor III (25% Energy and Explosive resistance per item) and an overall armor resistance of 35% Alien/35% Energy: Overall Alien Resistance = 1 - (1-40%) * (1-35%) = 61% Overall Energy Resistance = 1 - (1-25%) * (1-25%) * (1-35%) = 63.44% Overall Explosive Resistance = 1 - (1-25%) * (1-25%) = 43.75% Misconceptions *Some believe that resistance stacks additive. This is incorrect: an obvious example is the fact that multiple pieces of EN Heavy Talonite Armor II (each with 50% Energy resistance) do not add up to 100% or even higher Energy resistance. *Some believe that the Kinetic resistance provided by (Xeno) Siege Casing applies to the whole ship. In reality, the health bonus provided by Siege Casing is considered as armor, hence its resistance only applies to this extra health. Implications *Adding non-resistant armor actually decreases your overall resistance since you are increasing the total health and the total effective health by the same amount. 1-1/2 is greater than 1-2/3. *The multiplicative nature of resistance stacking results in diminishing returns when adding more and more resistance of the same damage type. For example, the first Kinetic Resistor III you add to a blank ship increases the Kinetic resistance from 0% to 30%, but adding a second one only further increases the resistance from 30% to 51%, not 60%. Therefore, if you are planning on building multi-purpose ships, you should try to mix resistances to maximize the average resistance across the damage types you intend to encounter. Extra Notes *Ex-CM LXC has confirmed that resistance stacks multiplicative and not additive. *In the build/refit screen, the resistances shown are sorted from largest to smallest. Category:Tutorials